Beatrice (The Weakness of Beatrice the Level Cap Holy Swordswoman)
|-|Ground's Nir= |-|Earth= Summary Beatrice is the protagonist of the Light Novel series "The Weakness of Beatrice the Level Cap Holy Swordswoman That Made Being the Strongest Even More Trouble – His Name? Boo Boo" by Kazuma Kamachi. Beatrice is one of the humans who regularly cross from the real world to the parallel fantasy world of monsters and magic on the island of Ground's Nir. Beatrice possesses the rare class of Holy Swordswoman and she's one of the most powerful humans in Ground's Nir and one of the people that have reached the level cap. In the real world, Beatrice is a young girl kept secluded into the Detached Palace, a large mansion in the middle of Tokyo, by the Japanese government, who consider her too dangerous to let roam free. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C physically, Low 7-B with magic Name: Beatrice, The Seven Flames ''(Main nickname), several other nicknames and titles (''Her With the Long Silver Hair, The Deadly Dancer, The Scarlet Knight, The Girl Loved by the Shining Weapons, The Blue Mind-Reading Eyes, The Short Holy Sword, etc) Origin: The Weakness of Beatrice the Level Cap Holy Swordswoman That Made Being the Strongest Even More Trouble – His Name? Boo Boo Gender: Female Age: About 16 Classification: Human, Holy Swordswoman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Heat Aura, Homing Attack, Air Manipulation, Lightning Creation, Freezing, Explosion Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Metal Manipulation, Flight, Healing, Skilled Swordswoman, Immunity to Fire and Heat, Resistance towards various types of damage, such as Arrow Resistance and Puncture Resistance Attack Potency: At least Building level physically (Highly superior to fodder humans and people like Pure Knight, who can defeat monsters capable of destroying buildings barehanded), Small City level with magic (Comparable to Wildefrau, can blow away an entire section of a town; can spread fire over several kilometers on the level of a volcanic eruption and nearly kill Boo Boo) Speed: Subsonic (Even much weaker warriors than her have percentage type buffs on them that increase their speed by 500%, can move and attack someone in a crowded room with nobody else being able to react to her, can keep up with Boo Boo, Skull Wave and the Sage) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can lift things like a carriage or a boulder) Striking Strength: At least Building Class Durability: Street level against bullets (Has no resistance against them), at least Building level against most types of attacks (Should be able to tank attacks from fodder humans), at least City level against fire and heat based attacks (Her Percentage-Type Magic gives her 100% immunity against fire, including all of her own fire attacks and the Sage's fire attacks) Stamina: High, can use multiple large and powerful spells in succession while fighting Boo Boo without tiring Range: Extended melee range, up to several kilometers with magic Standard Equipment: Shining Weapon, Armor Intelligence: High, Beatrice is one of the most experienced humans in Ground's Nir and has great knowledge of physics, especially of flames, heat, and explosions. She regularly works to stop the release of dangerous Pieces into the human world to keep its global balance. In the human world, she's kept under house arrest by the Japanese government due to being considered too dangerous to let roam free, her escaping is compared to a "missing nuclear submarine" Weaknesses: Weak against bullets due to lack of specific resistance, her fire spells are weaker against water- and earth-type techniques due to elemental affinity, her resistances depend on her Willpower (mental energy used for magic) and will disappear when it runs out Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic: Like other humans that cross to Ground's Nir, Beatrice is capable of using magic. Due to her rare class of Holy Swordswoman, Beatrice can learn all of the Magic that was normally split between Jobs like Swordsman, Magician, or Magic Swordsman. However, Beatrice has focused on learning only Fire-type magic. Beatrice's original Shining Weapon was a rapier without a blade, but after it was destroyed she received Boo Boo's log-like Shining Weapon. When activating her magic in battle seven large tree diagrams that appear to be made of orange flames appear in her surroundings. Each tree diagram is a collection of Icons that indicate all of Beatrice's Command-type Magic (active spells). Beatrice has collected around fourteen thousand options from Fire Magic alone. *'Phototaxis:' A technique which creates flashing lights around the user to shift the enemy’s focus. *'Mirage:' A spell that uses heat to bend light such that an image of oneself is created in a shifted position. This can be uses to slightly shift one's position and make enemy attacks miss in close quarters or it can even be used to create a fake image of the user in another nearby location. *'Fair Wind:' Creates wind with heat and uses that to give an extra push to the enemy’s blade or bullet, shifting their aim. *'Metal Jet:' A spell similar in principle to the shaped charges of anti-tank weapons. When used it creates several scorching balls of light with a one-meter diameter. When given directionality be Beatrice, they shoot an orange laser-like heat beam that focuses the power on a single point much like a chemical warhead capable of burning through a tank. Beatrice can shoot at least eight of them at the same time, with a range of several kilometers and enough strength to easily slice apart a tank one kilometer away. *'Internal:' A magic circle appears on Beatrice's back, creating orange flame wings that propel her forwards like an artillery shell. This spell can also be used to fly. *'Melt Cutting:' Heats up Beatrice's rapier to the point that it can melt through steel like butter, allowing a light stroke from the scorching blade to melt straight through a bank vault door. *'Cluster:' A light is launched from the top of Beatrice's rapier more than 200 meters into the air. The light bursts like a firework and scatters fireballs evenly in every direction. Those fireballs similarly burst several times, ultimately filling the sky with 150,000 lights that will bombard the ground, filling the surface with explosions and flames. *'Icing:' A spell that creates three small and simultaneous explosions in such a way that the explosions create lasers that counteract the vibrations of molecules in an area through what's known as laser cooling. This is not supplying energy to burn the target or reducing energy to cool it; it is supplying energy yet freezing it. *'Thunderbolt:' This magic creates lightning by applying a rapid vibration to the soot blown up into the sky, quickly accumulating static electricity. Once it passes a certain point, the lightning pierces the ground on its own. *'Weasel Cut:' A magic that creates a whirlwind of vacuum blades using the cooling and heating of the air to create extreme changes to air currents. It is stated that it would instantly tear the flesh from the bones of a human. *'Forest Fire:' This spell creates a thick wall of fire that extends several kilometers to the left and right of Beatrice. The wall then rushes at her opponent at over 60 kph. *'Fire Throw:' Spell that releases a powerful surge of orange flames with the strength of a flash flood when Beatrice swings her sword. These flames grow to several dozen meters across and fly towards the enemy on a straight line, attacking the enemy as a surface. At 2000ºC, the flames are capable of melting pure iron. *'Shockwave:' Spell that uses the shockwave of an explosion instead of using flames or heat to assault the enemy with heavy pressure and knock them out nonlethally. If necessary the spell can produce a pressure powerful enough to bend a locked steel door and destroy the thick lock. *'Napalm Fire:' Spell that launches several combustible balls of light the size of soccer balls. These balls will persistently pursue the enemy at low speed and scatter sticky fire like a flamethrower upon contact. This spell is normally used to disturb and confuse the enemy long enough to finish them off with some other Magic. However, its power can be raised at close range by firing several of them together like a shotgun blast. *'Fire Storm:' Spell that causes the designated target to be enveloped in orange flames. *'Wall of Fire:' Unnamed spell that creates a defensive wall of flames. *'Fire Arrows:' Unnamed spell that creates a downpour of orange flame arrows to assault the enemy. As soon as they hit, the arrows create miniature explosions. *'Explosion Magic:' Unnamed spell used to create an explosion by pointing the sword at the target. Beatrice can also use explosive blasts to support the movement of her arms and legs in order to fight faster opponents, but she can only use this technique for a few minutes due to how taxing it is for her body. *'Vacuum Needles:' Unnamed spell that fires vacuum needles. *'Slag Manipulation:' Beatrice can manipulate slag using magic. She uses this to enlarge a makeshift gauntlet on her left hand in order to be able to wield her new Shining Weapon. *'Heat Aura:' Beatrice can release enough heat from her body to immediately melt and blow away nearby metal. She can also use this move whenever she physically grabs an enemy to burn them alive. *'Dehydration:' It is mentioned that fighting in Beatrice's field of flames would kill a normal human through dehydration a hundred times over. *'Decontamination:' Beatrice can use the powerful heat created by her magic to eliminate chemical weapons and similarly toxic attacks spreading through the air, such as Strigona's poison pigment. *'Oxygen Deprivation:' Beatrice can use nonlethal attacks that use oxygen deprivation to knock out enemies. *'Analysis Magic:' A kind of magic that analyzes the opponent's movements searching for ways to break through the opponent's defense. *'Reduction Magic:' Magic used to reduce the effect of strong lights and sounds on the user. Beatrice uses this spell to not be bothered by the sound and light of her own fire/explosions, but it's also effective for shielding the user against things like flashbangs. *'Illumination Magic:' Magic used to create small flames for illumination purposes. When angered or flustered, Beatrice unconsciously uses this magic to light up her ahoge. *'Illusion Magic:' Beatrice can use fire illusion magic to create hologram or AR-like images in the air for various purposes, more commonly like a memo pad; giving her the ability to automatically create maps, check existing maps or write diagrams and plans. *'Healing:' It is mentioned that Beatrice can use Fire-based healing magic, but how and to which extent is unknown, though it's at least enough to deal with bruises and scrapes. *'Sleeping Bag Magic:' Magic used to create a tiny barrier in the shape of an orange film of light around Beatrice. The barrier is meant to allow the user to get some rest while exploring the Labyrinth, and there're multiple variations depending on the Element used. The barrier optimises temperature and humidity and keeps bothersome elements such as powerful smells from bothering the user as they rest. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Weakness of Beatrice Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Heat Users Category:Aura Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Light Users Category:Illusionists Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Metal Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Mace Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Glass Cannons Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7